crappingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zook Bambowski
Zook Bambowski is a weapons specialist in the school and a minor character. Personality and Characteristics Criminal Record Weapons Bambazooker Gallery Relationships Robert Tenorman Shroomboom Watterson Rex Petuski Recurring Quotes *"Locked-and-Loaded!" *"Time for da Boom!" *"Bamboo-yah!" *"Lower da boom, BIG TIME!" *"Oh Ya!" Trivia *His phrase, "Bamboo-yah!" is based off of the two words you say when you win, "Boo-yah!". *He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore, who voiced aliens like Ripjaws and Cannonbolt from the Ben 10 series, and Slam Bam, Warnado, and Zook (the character he is based on) from the Skylanders games. *When he was voiced by Tom Wayland, he spoke in an Australian accent, while he was voiced by Fred Tatasciore, he spoke in a Jamaican accent. Prominence *Rob Gets An Anal Probe - Appears as one of the few original students in Mr. Brown's Class. *Weight Gain 9000 - Speaking debut; Uses his bazooka in the archery tournament in the games. *Drobot's Secret - Seen at the crash incident in the park. *Mecha-Utonatron-X-95000 - Appears during the fight. *Within The Serpent's Grasp - Seen aboard the Transport Pod, firing rockets at the Mecha-Utonatron-X-95000. *The Serpent's Lair - Appears in the hallways. *Goop - Seen in the background of Mr. Brown's Class. *Thor's Chariot - Seen eating lunch with Milly. *Clubhouses - Joins Rob's club. *The Fifth Race - Seen in the background of Mr Brown's Classroom. *Rainforest Shmainforest - Lance's partner during the choir tour. *Archen - Seen in the background of the school hallways. *Fair Game - Seen at the Meeting of the three lords. *Urgo - Seen in the background of Mr. Brown's Class. *Nemesis - Seen in the gym. *Small Victories - Seen in the background. *Timmy Trouble - Seen in the classroom. *Waterbridge - Seen in the control room. *My Partner Gets All The Credit - He paired with Melvin. *The Fogman - Seen in the control room. *The Secret Serum - Seen at the cafeteria with Rob and his friends. His second name is revealed in this episode. *Mind That Bike! - Suggests that blowing up the bikes might help. *Rite Of Passage - Seen in the background of Mr. Brown's Class. *48 Hours - Appears in crowd scenes; background only. *Toad Stands By - Picks on the new kid in school. *Revelations - Seen in the class; moved by Rob's "death" along with his classmates. *Jared Has Aides - Seen having dinner served. *The Other Guys - Helps capture PopFizz. *Havik Jr. - One of the candidates for the new member. *Unnatrual Selection - Joins the 5th grade in the big green against the Replicators. *Abyss - Seen in the school hallway. *Around The Whirlpool - He is partnered with Shroomboom for the field trip. *Disclosure - Seen in the background of the class, and then in some stock footage. *Chain Reaction - Seen in hallways; background only. *Full Circle - Joins the 5th Graders in the climatic battle in Abydos. *A Tenorman Homecoming - Seen in hallways. *Hiccup Power - Seen in the hallways talking to Dolly. *Smells Like Team Spirit - Helps Teri Collins prepare for her fight against Trent Hewlett. *The Passion Of The Jew - Seen in the cinema. *AWESOME-O - Zook appears during AWESOME-O 4000's presentation. *Covenant - Seen in the Background in the school hallways. *Serpent's Song - Seen in the cafeteria sitting with Rex Petuski and his clique. Category:Characters Category:Crappington Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Artillery Characters Category:Students Category:5th Graders Category:Male 5th Graders Category:Mr. Brown's Class